


Late Nights

by SilentStudies



Series: Late Nights and Early Mornings [2]
Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Drabble, Early Mornings, Kissing, Late at Night, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-11-16 10:54:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18092951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilentStudies/pseuds/SilentStudies
Summary: They have this set routine, something to help them survive through their tough schedules. Namjoon loves it, and would never change it for the world.





	Late Nights

It's late at night, but not midnight quite yet. Namjoon has about three minutes to make it back before midnight, and he's punching in the code to the door as one minute passes. The next minute is him taking off his shoes and rushing to his room and quickly taking off his clothes. The third one was to press a kiss to Jungkook's forehead and to get dressed in his pajamas. Then it is midnight, and Namjoon is in the bathroom brushing his teeth and washing his face. It's a quick process that Namjoon has learned to be able to wake up early and face the schedules the company had planned for them. And he's also learned that it is much better to have at least four hours of sleep than none, and since he goes to sleep sometime at midnight, he gets more than that. 

Jungkook sleeping in his bed is a relatively new development. He values his gaming time, but he has also learned that enough sleep is good sleep. Namjoon suspects that he likes to cuddle Namjoon like a teddy bear to help him sleep better. One day Jungkook came into Namjoon's room as Namjoon was working on his computer and burst out crying. They had a long talk, and now they're together. Namjoon doesn't like thinking about the details, because many things brought them to this point and they are boyfriends now.

As Namjoon combs through his hair with a brush, he gets surprised when Jungkook wraps his arms around his middle. He allows Jungkook to manhandle him away from the sink and onto the bed. Jungkook carelessly throws the blanket over the both of them and lays on top of Namjoon as if Namjoon were going to get up again, but Namjoon won't. He knows how fussy Jungkook gets when he isn't in bed by twelve, and it's absolutely adorable in his opinion. Namjoon sighs and buries his nose in Jungkook's neck as Jungkook lay on top of him, tightly clutching his middle. Jungkook doesn’t weigh that much, he doesn't crush him, and Namjoon's used to it by now.

His eyelids are heavy, and he takes a few deep breaths until he's dreaming. It was a pleasant dream, but it seems to end in only a minute when he hears Jungkook's alarm go off. It's one of their songs, Magic Shop. When Namjoon registers that Jungkook is no longer on top of him, he opens his eyes and turns his body towards the bathroom adjoining his room. Rubbing his eyes, he sees Jungkook furiously scrubbing at his teeth. There's only one reason why he does that, and it means that this is probably one of his last alarms out of the twenty that he set to wake him up to go work out with Seokjin. Namjoon grabs Jungkook's phone and sees that it's only five o'clock in the morning. He turns off the alarm while he's at it and drops the phone back onto the bedside table and closes his eyes.

Suddenly, he's on top of him again, Jungkook turns Namjoon so that he's flat on the bed again. Namjoon opens his eyes as Jungkook surges forward to press a kiss on his lips. This is the part that Namjoon enjoys the most about mornings. He kisses Jungkook softly, but Jungkook kisses fiercely. Namjoon wakes up a bit more and lets Jungkook set the pace. It then becomes a mixture of biting and sucking. Namjoon can feel his lips swell up with the love bites Jungkook gives him, and Namjoon sucks Jungkook's bottom lip into his mouth, and that beautiful breathy moan is let out, and Namjoon sighs happily. 

A light knocking at the door pulls Jungkook away from him. Namjoon pouts up at Jungkook as the other sits back on his haunches. They both stare at each other breathlessly and lovingly, and there's another knock at the door. Jungkook leans down again, caging Namjoon in with his arms, and presses a chaste kiss to Namjoon's wet lips, before getting up, brushing his fingers lightly over Namjoon's face and a whisper of goodbye. 

Namjoon closes his eyes again and sighs sleepily. He doesn't wake until eight o'clock, and when his alarm goes off, he opens his eyes to see Jungkook staring at him with a slow smile on his face. Namjoon is so happy to have him as his boyfriend, and this little morning routine he wouldn't change for the world.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I decided to make a series out of these kinds of fics because someone commented on the first one last year and I thought why not? Please comment if you enjoyed! Kudos supports my writing and makes me write much quicker, so please leave some as well.


End file.
